HeatherPuckandFinnandOCLove!
by Lyricsonmypagex
Summary: SO. My new Glee story : A new girl arrives at Mckinley! She joins glee club and...I suck at summarys -.- ANYWAYS, Its is Puck/OC/Finn :P


Chappy 1- Newbie

As I walked down the halls of this new school i searched my sister out.

"Britney!"I called

"Heather? Why are you in my school?" She asked quietly.

I gave her a look. Why is she so stupid?

"I'm starting here, remember?"

She put on her 'thinking face'

"oh yeah! I Remember!'

"ANYWAYS. here are my classes and stuff."

I gave her my schedual and turned around to head to my first class.

"Wait! Heather!"Britney called

"Mmm?"I replied.

"Your gonna try out for the cheerios, right? And Glee club?"

"Sure, Why not?"I smiled and she returned it.

As I walked down the hallway I saw .

"Mr. Shue!"I called

He looked over and gave me a small wave.

"Hi, i'm Heather. I'm a new student! Is it allright if I audition for glee?"I asked

"Oh, sure! That would be great! I'll round up the glee clubafter first period and you can audition."

"Great!"I smiled and Texted Brittany.

_I have an audition!_

_Tht's Gr8! _She texted back.

I smiled as I walked into class because there sat Hudson himself.

"Take a seat behind Finn, kid."The teacher Squaked.

I walked over to the chair Beside him.

"Hey I'm heather! I'm Brittany's little Sister."I introduced myself.

Hey, I'm, uh, Finn. I am...Nobody's little sister."He blushed

"Well thats Good to know."I smiled and he Grinned back.

FF to Glee audition

I caught Up to Santana and Britney after First Period.

"Hey!"I greeted.

Santana Greeted me with a hug and A little rub of the hair. While Brittney gave me a big Bear hug.

"Ready to show us what ya got, Kiddo?" Santana Asked.

"Deffo."I smiled.

I'm a year younger but in their grade because i'm a smarty.

"What song should I sing?"I asked.

"Hm...What about stronger? You know... by...that...Person?"

"That was very describt! Good Job Brit!"I said sarcasticly. Santana Smiled.

"But Yes,Brit, I know what cha mean. TO THE AUDITORIUM!" I bellowed. They both laughed and we ran down the hall way.

My eyes grazed upon everyone in the auditorium.

I had finally decided on the song 'Don't stop believing'.

"Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere..."

I took a break for the instrumental part and saw everyone's shocked faces. I smirked.

"a singer in a smoky Room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

Oh the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on

Strangers

Waiting

Up and down the boulevard their

shadows

Searching in the night

Street lights people

Livin just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night'

I stopped there and everyone had shocked faces.

Except for Britney and Santana who were jumping up and Down with joy and yelling 'WOOOOOO!' At the top of their lungs.

I heard Puck Yell out something along the lines of, 'Rachel aint our best singer no more!'

Mr. Shue gave a surprised Smile and went up to the Microphone.

"You're in."He smiled.

Britney and Santana Cheered even Louder.

"You were great Heath."Santana patted me on the back.

"Thanks Santana. Now that School is over do you guys have Cheerios practice?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I wanted to try out!"I smiled and Britney and Santana Smiled too.

"Follow us."Britney and Santana Linked arms and I folowed.

", Can you Let Heather Audition?"Britney asked.

She looked me over once, twice and Gave a nod of Approval.\

"Show me whatcha got."

I did the Routine That Santana and Britney showed me and Did it perfectly.

"Your in."She mumbled. "Uniforms are in the Locker Room."

I came over and Hugged Santana And Britney.I grabbed one of the Smallest Uniforms and put it on.

"Fits like a charm!" came in behind me.

"Thanks !"

"Your in Glee Club right?" She gave me the Suspicious eye.

"Yea! Me, Santan and br-"

"You can be my little spy. Santana and Britney are aswell. Now, Go outside and learn the routine."

I nodded my head. "Yes ."

NEXTTTT DAAAAAY!

I was getting stuff out of my Locker when Noah 'Puck' Puckerman came up to me with a slushie. I ducked and he looked at me funny.

"Aren't you going to slushie me?"I asked.

"oh, they don't slushie Cheerleaders. Only Finn. Its For you."He passed it over.

"Heh..Heh...No thanks. Ithas WAAAAY too many carbs."

"Really? Because I saw you drink one yesterday."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and Turned around.

"Gotta Go."I mumbled.

I knew that if I interacted with Puck, Santana Would kill me. If I acted the least bit flirty, She'd kill me. So just leaving him in the dust was my only chance.

"Heathhhhheeeeeer!"

I spun around to see Kerovsky Walking Upto me.

"What?" I asked. It sounded Snobbish.

"Your Single and I'm Single so-"

"No."I spun away. He grabbed my Shoulder and Spun me back around.

"if you don't let go You will regret it."I Threatened.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Pinch me?"

_No...But I will do this_

"RAAAAPE!"I screamed. I fell to the ground and Started sobbing. was walking down the Hall when she heard me scream. She spun around and ran toward me. She chanted things of encouragement to me. She stood up and Jabbed a finger at Kerovsky.

"You should be ashamed!"

Santana and Britney and Most of the Cheerios were watching. I looked over at them and Give them a Wink. They all sighed and Started Giggling Because Miss Pillsbury was Giving Kerovsky soooo much crap. I signaled at Santana and Brit to come help me up and They bent over and Hugged me. We all started Giggling and Walked off in the hall.

"Well that was amusing."I laughed.

"What did he actually do?"One of the Cheerios Questioned.

"He asked me to go out...And he touched me..On my shoulder!"I made the first half sound Dramatic before I started to laugh Hystericaly. The girls were laughing and saying things like 'you should'a saw his face!'and 'Your such an attention hog!'. Well, atleast i'm getting_ some_ attention. Or should I say...A bad Reputation?

In Glee I learnt all aboutt Vocal Adrenaline and all their nasty tricks.

And then I found out that Rachel Berry Likes Finn Hudson. I mean, Its pretty Obvious. She's _always_ looking at him. Like, _ALWAYS_.

walked through the doors and Started handing out Sheet music.

"Alright. Does everyone know this song?"He asked.

"I love this song! But, Why is it in the Altos? I don't sing Alto. I sing tenor." She cocked her head to the Side.

"That's because _you're_ Not singing it. Heather is."

Kurt and Mercedes made 'Oooooo!'ing sounds and High-Fived eachother. Santana And Britney did Fist Pounds and the drama queen herself,Rachel, just whipped her head around in my direction and glared. I gave a little wave. And she stood up and stormed out.

"Well that was...Theatrical." I stated.

"She does that alot."Mercedes said.

"Well what's the song, ?"

"Two is better than one. By Boys like girls. It may be one of the new songs but it is still a good song.."

I smiled and Stood Up.

"Isn't it a duet? Or am I just, Y'anno, singing to myself?"

"No," replied

"Puck doesent get a lot of solos so, I wanted him to sing this one."

Oh Poo. Oh Poo, Oh Poo Oh poo! Not good! Santanna is going to murder me. Oh Jesus. I glanced over at her and she nodded, signalling it was okay. Thank god. I looked over at Puck and he sat there, smirking. Such a cocky perv.

"So, Do you think you guys will be able to choreograph something by tomorrow?"

"Sure."I gave a nod of my head and the bell rang, signalling time for us to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHAT WILL HAPPEN? XD You wanna know what I like 'bout this Chapter? The uncertainty of relationships wanna know what else I like? Reviews Gimme some XD I'll have the next chappy out soon, Dahlings.

~Lyricsonmypagex


End file.
